


More than First Expected

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Subtlety and depth were not attributes Pete ever ascribed to Jimmy. Perhaps he had done him an injustice with that.





	More than First Expected

“Pete? Hey Pete!”, and Pete would recognise the voice from anywhere. Jimmy’s voice was loud and rough - a lot like the boy himself actually. He hadn’t missed the way his mother had flinched beside him at the raised voice and gently touched the back of her hand.

“Hey, you alright”, Jimmy came to a stop beside Pete and his mum and gave Pete a clap on the back. Again, Pete’s mum flinched at the sound of the hand hitting torso.

“Hey Jimmy”, Pete smiled, “Uh...this is my mum”, and he paused, uncertain how to continue.

“Hi Mrs Kowalski, I’m Jimmy. I’m in Pete’s class at Bullworth”, Jimmy slowly held out his hand, and Pete tried not to stare but it was like Jimmy had pulled a new aspect of his personality out of hiding. He watched as his mum smiled a little and shook Jimmy’s hand.

“I’ve heard a little bit about you”, she said softly, “Call me Johanna, please”.

“I was about to go for some lunch”, Jimmy said, “d’you and Pete want to come with me? My treat”. Pete wanted to whisper to Jimmy that it wasn’t necessary to do that, especially as he knew Jimmy had barely any money and it’s not like his parents would have given him any, but his mum was smiling for the first time in ages and Pete couldn’t help but smile too.

“That’d be nice”.


End file.
